


Three Is Just Right

by atinyarmy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Degradation, Finger Sucking, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Park Seonghwa, Rough Sex, Sweet Jung Wooyoung, Switch Choi San, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyarmy/pseuds/atinyarmy
Summary: Seonghwa receives a call from a stranger that causes him to panic. He rushes to his friend's place only to find a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	Three Is Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic! I wrote this after putting another story on the backburner because I couldn't stop thinking about them. This may be a part of a one-shot series so keep an eye out for more!

“Hello?”

Seonghwa is in the breakroom, irritated and confused as to why San would call him while he’s working. San never calls unless he wants something. As the seconds tick by, all Seonghwa can hear is rustling and what sounds like crying on the other end.

“Hello, San? What do yo-“

“Please.. help,” a broken voice whimpers through the speaker.

Seonghwa freezes. _I don’t recognize this voice._ “Who is this? Where is San?”

“I-I’m Wooyoung,” the faint voice answers. “I’m with San. He won’t stop,” Wooyoung’s breathing is heavy and rapid, which causes Seonghwa to panic.

“Is everything okay? What’s happening? You don’t sound good. Is San okay? Where are you guys?” Seonghwa rapidly questions Wooyoung with barely a breath between.

“We’re at his place. Please, help me,” the boy cries into the phone.

“I’ll be right there! Is San ok?” 

“Hurry,” the call ends. 

_Shit._

Seonghwa goes into full panic mode. Why was this stranger calling him from San’s phone? What happened to San?

“Yookwon hyung! I need you to cover the rest of my shift,” Seonghwa rushes out of the breakroom, struggling to put on his coat.

Yookwon looks up from the bar, it’s been a slow night and all they could do to pass the time was to create new cocktails. Yookwon sees the urgency on Seonghwa’s face, “Is everything alright?”

“I need to head over to San’s place. I just got a strange call and I need to check on him.” Seonghwa rapidly walks towards the front door, “Can I count on you?”

“Sure. Take care of what you need to do,” Yookwon waves him off, “call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks, hyung,” and with that, Seonghwa dashes out the door.

//

It’s a ten-minute drive to San’s apartment, but with anxiety fueling his body, Seonghwa feels like it couldn’t be any longer. _Please be okay. Please be okay._ Seonghwa chants in his head with each second that passes.

He pulls up to the apartment complex and jumps out of his car, taking two steps at a time to reach San’s on the second floor. Seonghwa pulls out his spare key and enters the property. It’s quiet and dark when he walks in, almost eerily so. He looks down the hall and sees a light shining through the crack of San’s door and hears a noise. It sounds like someone is crying. Seonghwa walks farther in towards the light source, and with each step the noise gets louder and the more his anxiety builds. Seonghwa stops outside the door. Holding his breath, he enters the room.

“Hyung~, you made it!” San is sitting on his bed with a big smile on his face. He seems fine and nothing is out of the ordinary. Except there is a naked stranger in his lap, stomach smeared with pre-cum and legs spread wide open for Seonghwa to see everything.

“Ahh-,” the boy tries to close his legs, but San forcefully keeps them open, his fingers slowly pumping in and out of his opening. “Please, help me,” the boy sniffles.

Seonghwa drops his keys to the ground. He’s relieved that San is okay, but equally as shocked at what he is seeing.

“Hyung! This is my new friend, Wooyoung! He’s the one who called you. Pretty cute, huh?” San carries on a conversation like he isn’t fingerfucking anyone. “Doesn’t he make the cutest sounds?”

“San made me call you- ahh,” Wooyoung speaks between pants, “He- he said he was too busy prepping me to talk and made me do it instead, but all he’s been doing is teasing me!” Wooyoung gasps at the sudden grip around his cock.

“Please,” Wooyoung sniffles, “make him stop.”

Seonghwa is dizzy. His anxiety had rapidly dropped and now he’s just confused as to what is happening. _ So nothing was wrong? I was worrying for nothing? San called me here for this?_

As Seonghwa stands at the doorway silently looking at the floor, San and Wooyoung begin to get antsy.

“Hyung?” San looks over at the older boy.

"San,” Seonghwa finally speaks up, voice deep and dangerous, “you had me worried with that phone call. You even interrupted me while I was working.”

“Ah, well, you see,” San begins to stammer, nervous he has angered his hyung.

“Shut up,” Seonghwa’s tone sends shivers through both the boys. He looks up at the two of them on the bed, eyes dark and full of fire, “San, come here."

San slowly pulls his fingers out of Wooyoung, causing him to whimper at the loss of stimulation. He crawls to the edge of the bed where Seonghwa has placed himself. Peeking through his lashes, San looks at his hyung in anticipation, “Hyu-“

Seonghwa thrusts two fingers into San’s mouth, quieting the boy, “Suck.”

The command makes San quiver with fear and lust. He begins lapping at Seonghwa’s fingers, taking them into his mouth deep. Seonghwa curls his fingers, hitting the roof of San’s mouth and the top front of his throat.

“Mm,“ San moans, arousal building as Seonghwa fucks his mouth with the digits. But as soon as it begins, it’s taken from him.

Seonghwa pulls his fingers away and flips San to face the abandoned Wooyoung, “How cruel of you, leaving your friend on the edge while you go get some pleasure of your own,” Seonghwa grabs San’s jaw, forcing him to look at Wooyoung’s half-erect cock. “I think you owe him an apology.”

San takes the hint and gingerly makes his way over to Wooyoung. He settles in between the younger’s legs, grabs his cock, and takes it in his mouth.

“Ahh-“ Wooyoung gasps at the sudden wet warmth around his member. He grips San’s head as it begins to bob up and down. Breathing through his nose, San creates a steady rhythm. He flattens his tongue and swallows around the girth, making the boy grip his hair tighter.

“Fuck,” Wooyoung breathes, “you’re doing so good.”

San hollows his cheeks, pleased with the compliment he was just given. As he continues to suck off Wooyoung, he feels a blazing lust emanating from behind him. San slips his head from between Wooyoung’s legs, lips glossy from spit and pre-cum, and looks over his shoulder. He sees Seonghwa, pants halfway down his thighs, jerking off.

“Who said you could stop,” Seonghwa grabs the back of San’s head, forcing him back in between Wooyoung’s legs. The sudden movement shocks San, causing him to choke on Wooyoung’s length.

“Are you okay, San?” Wooyoung lifts San’s head and wipes the tears from his eyes. “You’re doing so well. I’m feeling so good because of you.”

San whines from the compliments, arousal building from the differing dynamics: Seonghwa’s rough treatment and Wooyoung’s tender words. He loves being complimented and told he is doing well, but he also loves being degraded and treated like an object. He never knew he could get both at once.

Wooyoung leans back and pulls San over him, licking into his mouth as they get closer. San moans as the kiss deepens, lighting a fire in his core. He forgets they aren’t alone until he feels a hand on his ass.

“That’s not nice. Leaving me out,” Seonghwa whispers to San. Suddenly, he forces two fingers inside of him.

“Ah! Wait, Seonghwa-“ San’s pleas are strangled by broken moans and sloppy kisses. His head begins to spin from the stimulation, not fully prepared for what was happening.

“San,” Wooyoung sighs dreamily, “you look so pretty getting fucked like that. It’s really turning me on,” Wooyoung grabs San’s ass and spreads him further, giving Seonghwa access to go in deeper with something larger. Seonghwa takes the opportunity and thrusts in hard, causing San to lose his balance and fall on top of Wooyoung.

“Haa~” San gasps at the sudden force, leaking from the tip of his cock.

Seonghwa finds a deep, even rhythm; hitting San’s prostate with almost every thrust. He grips the small waist in front of him, cementing is position. As Seonghwa pounds into him, San begins to rub against Wooyoung, trying to find friction to stimulate his neglected member.

“Oh, San,” Wooyoung grabs his cock and slowly strokes it, grip tight and firm, “if you just asked, I could have helped you.” Wooyoung coos at San, pecking his lips and licking the tears from his face.

“You like being pampered?” Seonghwa grabs San’s hair and yanks him back. “You little slut, you don’t deserve to be pampered. You call me here during work hours and I find you fucking around with someone else? That pisses me off,” Seonghwa hisses in San’s ear, “You deserve to be punished.”

The harsh words send a jolt of pleasure through San, making him tighten around Seonghwa’s cock.

“Fuck," Seonghwa growls, "you're so tight. I guess you like being treated like a whore, too.” The insult stirs San. He begins to press against his hyung's hips, trying to swallow as much of his cock as he can.

An airy chuckle comes from underneath, “I think you deserve a reward for taking it so well,” Wooyoung reaches between them and grabs San’s member. He lines up with his entrance and let’s the force of Seonghwa’s thrusts penetrate him.

“Ahh,” San and Wooyoung moan in unison. Wooyoung grabs San’s face, bringing him in for a kiss. Excited by the sudden decision, Seonghwa thrusts harder and deeper, sending San crashing into Wooyoung.

“Hng, don’t stop,” Wooyoung pants, rocking his hips with each thrust, lust filled eyes locked on to the boy on top of him.

“Ahh, I’m gonna cum-“ San gasps, too stimulated by being fucked from behind and thrusting into his friend at the same time.

“Not yet,” Seonghwa growls, nipping San’s ear, “we’re gonna cum together. All three of us.”

“I- I don’t think I can make it,” San whimpers, trying to keep himself together.

“Hold on a bit more,” Wooyoung whines, “I’m so close.”

“Fuck, this feels so good,” Seonghwa grits his teeth, thrusts becoming uneven and frantic.

Moans and wet noises fill the room. They gasp for breath as each come closer to their climax, bodies slick with sweat. The heat of primal desire radiating from each of them.

“I’m cumming-“ Wooyoung cries out in pleasure, tightening around San and cums, slick shooting on to both boys’ abdomens.

“Ahh, fuck,” San releases inside of Wooyoung, mouth pressed to his friend’s as Seonghwa rams him from behind.

Seonghwa is close. Thrusting deep, two, three more times before he grips San’s waist hard and presses in, releasing hot cum into him.

“Shit,” Seonghwa breathes heavily trying to catch his breath, “that felt amazing.”

“Agreed,” Wooyoung reaches up and kisses the tears from San’s face, “you did so well, baby.”

San looks at Wooyoung through a blissful haze, panting hard and trying to steady himself on shaky arms.

“You did great,” Seonghwa reaches around and grabs San’s face, planting a sweet kiss on his mouth, “But if you ever interrupt me at work again, I’m seriously going to be pissed.”

San and Wooyoung giggle at the threat, “We promise not to bother you again... Well, at least try not to.”

Seonghwa huffs and shakes his head. He slides off the bed, “let’s get you both cleaned up.”


End file.
